


Ward

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Abuse, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex, Spun AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Spun AU sooo haha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ward

Stiles pulled up to the house, hands sweating. He hadn't had a fix in days and it was starting to really get to him. He just wanted to snort it in, feel the pain of being stabbed in the nose and enjoy what came after.

He stumbled out, walking to the door and knocking.

Yelling came from inside before a girl flung the door open, smiling sweetly and beautiful. She had soft blonde waves and a smile that just seemed so bright. Thin frame, with nice curves, a little older then him, but still gorgeous. 

He stared at her for a second before she pulled him in and the words "SHUT THE GOD DAMN DOOR!" Rang from inside. He quickly came in, letting her pull him to the couch where she started to babble. 

"I'm Kate!" She said, smiling and holding out a dainty hand.

"Stiles..." Stiles murmured, smiling at her.

"Nice to meet you, if you're here for Boyd, he'll be out in just a minute. Right now, he's searching for the stuff, he lost it. Again. This happens often and most times we find it. It's just not in the usual places today-"

Harsh banging interrupted Kate's words and she jumped up, hollering "I'LL GET IT!" 

Before she could put a hand on the door, a big hulking black guy came in and glared at her. 

"You can sit your ass down!" She snapped, looking through the peephole. "Go away!" He shouted.

"B-But-" A young male voice started.

"Go away!" Boyd shouted louder.

He then drew back and started to tear up the living room, looking for his shit.

There was another bang on the door, causing Stiles to jump. 

Boyd swore, going back to look.

Stiles watched as the other rampaged, checking everywhere.

The phone rang and Kate brightened again. "I got it!" She started.

Boyd snatched the phone, ending the call. "Don't answer the phone." He ordered.

"Not even if Peter calls?" Kate sing song-ed.

Boyd scowled. "Only Peter."

Kate grinned wickedly and Stiles shifted uncomfortably.

"Who's this?" Boyd looked to Stiles, frowning.

"I'm Stiles..." He murmured.

"Boyd, nice to meet you," Boyd nodded. "That's Greenburg, and my girl--" he pointed to a gross pimply kid playing video games on the floor before he went to point at a different place. He swung his gaze around before physically moving his body. He scowled. "ERICA!!" he yelled.

"WHAT?" Was the very angry yell back from one of the rooms. Her stomps could be heard until she physically flung open the door, letting it slam into the wall, glare harsh.

"That is my girl Erica," Boyd told him. Stiles nodded, waving. She rolled her eyes and went over, sitting down beside him.

"So, where's the shit?" Erica demanded.

Boyd glared at her. "I dont know," he grounded out.

"You lost it." she stated.

Boyd rolled his eyes. "I mis _fucking_ placed it!!"

"You lost it!! You lying fuck!" She stated, voice growing louder. Her glare was deathly, all pale skin and bony figure in it, body language suggesting anger.

Stiles looked to Kate, who smiled widely at him.

"See, those two have been together for 2 years," she stage whispered. The yelling from the other two got louder and louder, but Stiles was talking to Kate to drown them out.

"That's IT!! EVERYONE OUT!" Boyd yelled. 

Stiles froze, watching as Boyd pulled Greenburg up easily and threw him out.

"You're cool," Kate whispered, keeping him there with a gently placed hand.

"FOUND IT!" Erica yelled, pulling it out from between the cushions. Boyd surged forward and kissed her. 

Kate clapped her hands in excitement and Erica smiled, letting Boyd kiss down to her neck, hiking up her shirt a little and arms flush around her, pulling her in. 

And that was the start of the most eventful week of his life.

 


End file.
